


Destiny One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shots for Destiny since there aren't enough around. Details in Requests chapter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Destiny One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Remember these are for 18+. Do not view if you are a sensitive to adult content.

This is the page where you can request any character. I ask that you make your request as detailed as possible so I know what I am working with. You can request smut and harsh violence, blood, and gore. Once again, be detailed with what you want to happen. Rape is not allowed. I will not reply to requests for rape. You can choose any character as long it is female guardian reader x male requested character. I may do male guardian x female requested character. I'll try to update as often as I can with this. Fair warning: I am rusty with my work, so bare with me. Leave your requests in the comments. Thank you.


End file.
